


At Last, Regret

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine's last kiss with Damon in 1864.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last, Regret

All hell is breaking loose, Katherine can feel it. She has been here before, discovered by those who fear her kind, for good reason, but never at this level. Never has there been a group so well organized, so united in their just cause. She blames the War; these people cannot beat the North, but they can eradicate vampires from their midst, so that is what they are doing.

She will show Giuseppe Salvatore the true meaning of vengeance when she unleashes his two sons upon him--as vampires.

She quietly leaves her room, heading for Stefan's, when an arm shoots out of the dark hallway and drags her into the linen closet. Damon is there, his face alight with worry and his always-present love for her. Sometimes his inability to mask anything makes her stomach roll. He is so easily controlled, and the loyalty he seemed unable to give to the Confederacy has been wasted on her, no doubt.

"Katherine, we should leave, leave now," he whispers urgently.

She assumes the haughty posture of a true Southern Belle and whispers condescendingly, "I know what I am doing, Damon. You have to trust me. We will leave when the time is right, and it is not right now."

"Katherine..."

She silences him with a kiss because who knows how long this could go on, and Stefan is waiting for her. They have been doing this for months now, secret clandestine meetings, sex in her bed with Emily standing guard, and stolen moments all over the mansion and its grounds. She has Damon well trained--he is a generous and expert lover thanks to her guidance, but he's still as green as grass in spite of it.

His caresses are tempered with an all-consuming love, and he would never dream of being rough with her. Even though he has watched her rip open necks with her teeth and kissed her bloody mouth, he is still a gentleman with her at all times.

But here, in this musty little closet, as she's about to go dally with his brother, his lips open over hers differently. His tongue thrusts forward into her mouth and his hands come up to grip her head fiercely. He kisses her like it will be the last time, like he will never touch her again.

When he pulls away, she is not only surprised, but almost painfully aroused. She whispers, "Save that for tomorrow, darling," as she slips out of the closet. He stays there, as is their general rule, to wait at least five minutes before following in case of impertinent eyes who might whisper about their behavior.

A few minutes later, she undresses for Stefan, but it is Damon's touch that is in her mind as she sinks her teeth into his brother's neck.

As they take her away, and all her plans seem to fall into place, she laments that it really had been the last kiss she would ever share with Damon. She blames the vervain in her system for the sad little thought.


End file.
